


golden boy

by sprinklednana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, i did it for the 2jae tag please we need more content, this is a college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: Whenever Jaehyun catches someone staring, there are only two possible outcomes: One would be an attractive smirk, perhaps the only thing that gives away the fact that Jaehyun is handsome and heknowsit. And the other,pray to God you never be in the receiving end of, is tense shoulders and white knuckles. An idiot challenging a fight and Jaehyun Jung giving him exactly that.Either of the two never ends prettily. Someone always ends up getting hurt.This, though, was a different reaction.





	golden boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever hyung line x dreamie fic and I'm so excited to know what you think about it GFHSGGFN 
> 
> and i've always wanted to write for 2jae ahhhh i really hope you like this one :((

 

He’s beautiful, Jaemin thinks. Jaehyun Jung was beautiful and so much more at the same time.

 

And Jaemin couldn’t understand at first, why he found Jaehyun too attractive that night.

 

If his friends could read his current thoughts, he’d never hear the end of it. Jeno would smile that teasing smile, like he knows something nobody else does. Renjun would snort, and maybe, no, _definitely_ , slap the back of his head. Chenle would laugh that weird maniacal laugh of his. And Mark, _sweet old Mark_ , would look at him worriedly, and perhaps his reaction would be the worst of them all.

 

Objectively speaking, everyone is probably aware that Jaehyun Jung _is_ beautiful.

 

Jaehyun Jung was arguably the most popular senior in the entire university. Famous for being an amazing singer, never falling from the top 3% of their batch, academically speaking, being ace of the basketball’s varsity team, and owning a face like _that_ on top of everything.

 

If the stares he gets in the hallways and the school cafeteria are anything to go by. Captivating eyes, an angular face, _dimples_ , and the smoothest, most perfect skin Jaemin has ever seen.

 

It wasn’t smart, however, to look at Jaehyun Jung and let your stare linger. It wasn’t smart, at least, to get caught.

 

Like most teenagers, Jaehyun Jung wasn’t all that patient. He could be sweet and friendly, yes, completely loyal to his _golden boy_ image. But the thing about Jaehyun Jung, is that he’s always up for a good fight.

 

Whenever he catches someone staring, there are only two possible outcomes: One would be an attractive smirk, perhaps the only thing that gives away the fact that Jaehyun is handsome and he _knows_ it. And the other, pray to God you never be in the receiving end of, is tense shoulders and white knuckles. An idiot challenging a fight and Jaehyun Jung giving him exactly that.

 

Either of the two never ends prettily. Someone always ends up getting hurt.

 

_This,_ though, was a different reaction.

 

Usually, Jaemin and his friends would take advantage of a cold Friday night to bundle up in blankets and take a long fat nap, but it was the last day of the term, so they found themselves saying yes to Donghyuck Lee’s invitation to one of his infamous parties.

 

He really shouldn’t be surprised that Jaehyun Jung was here, considering that Donghyuck, although a sophomore such as himself, was one of the very few students that the older boy could tolerate.

 

But Jaemin still feels his heartbeat accelerate when he discovers the said boy smack in the middle of the party an hour after they arrive.

 

He’s glad his friends weren’t here to watch him gulp, shoulder tensing.

 

Chenle and Renjun ran way with some of the older Chinese students, Sicheng and Yukhei was it, Jaemin couldn’t remember properly, and Mark was probably going around mom-ing their other friends with a lovestruck Donghyuck tailing after him.

 

And Jaehyun Jung was there.

 

Dancing, surprisingly. And even more surprising, is how amazing he is at it. _Of course, Jaehyun would be great even in this._

His movements are smooth, but sharp and powerful. Clad in a black sleeveless band shirt and ripped jeans, the lines of his broad shoulders and toned arms can be clearly seen. The expression on his face is, for the lack of better words, so _fucking hot._

 

Sweat began to dribble from Jaemin’s temple. He wishes it was because of the heat.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been looking. _staring._ One minute he was looking at Jaehyun, and the other, Jaehyun was looking back at him.

 

The raven-haired boy’s lips didn’t curl into its usual playful smirk. Nor did his hands curl into fists. He watches. Just like Jaemin has been watching him.

 

Suddenly, the younger boy feels self-conscious and underdressed in his all-white outfit. His hands almost reaching up to his face to hide the makeup and glitter scattered on his cheek.

 

Jaemin was just about to step back, when Jaehyun began to close the distance between them, eyes locked on him.

 

The younger feels like he was floating, or dreaming, and he almost laughs at the shock of it all when Jaehyun stops just right in front of him, _towering_ over the younger, just a few inches between their heated bodies.

 

The older leans down, and Jaemin couldn’t help but shiver when he hears the elder’s words right next to his ear. “Did you come to the party to just stand there or do you wanna dance?”

 

 

 

So that’s how he finds himself here, in a situation he never, in a million years, would have thought he’d end up in. Dancing, with his back up against the handsome senior’s chest.

 

He didn’t know the title of the music that was playing, but he recognized it as one of the songs Jeno always plays in the car.

 

It sounded gritty and provoking, and the younger feels it in his veins, feels each thump, as he sways his body in time with the beat, arms up in the air, the elder’s breath hot on his neck.

 

Jaemin couldn’t keep up with how long they were dancing like that, he couldn’t even fully convince himself that this isn’t just one of his daydreams.

 

He doesn’t know where the courage comes from, maybe it was the two large cups of whatever the fuck he drank earlier finally kicking in, but he didn’t care much anyway. He just suddenly turns to face the Jaehyun, ignoring the slightly surprised look on the elder’s face, lets his eyes close and his own arms wrap around Jaehyun’s neck.

 

He feels strong arms traveling to the small of his back, and a forehead pressing against his.

 

He feels it. Jaehyun’s warm hands on his lower back. God, how many times he daydreamed about this is pitiful, but he couldn’t give a shit anymore, because it’s _real_ now.

 

They’re so close he can feel the warmth of elder’s breath, smelling something suspiciously like spiked punch but he doesn’t mind. He can smell the perfume on Jaehyun, and how he longed for this. And, _Jaemin_ _internally sighs,_ how much he’d like to bury his face on the crook of the other’s neck, just breathing him in.

 

He can feel the elder’s nose brushing against his. And he knows they’re being watched, he knows he should be bothered, but he feels a thrill running up his spine instead.

 

 

 

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, swaying, their movements too slow and too intimate for the upbeat song booming throughout the whole house.

 

Jaemin couldn’t hear him but he can see the other mouthing the lyrics to whatever song was playing, once he open his eyes.

 

He stares at the senior’s mouth for what felt like hours. Lets his eyes linger at how naturally pink and soft it is. Looks at how the older smirks a little while singing softly, playful. _teasing_. Looks at how he bites his lips occasionally. Looks at how he licks his lower lip, gently. _deliberately._

And stupid, _stupid_ Jaemin, thought it was the perfect timing to declare, “I’m Jaemin Na.”

 

And Jaehyun laughs, bright and beautiful, as if Jaemin needs any more reason to spontaneously combust. “You think I didn’t know?” He questions, eyes still crinkling.

 

Instead of defending himself, all the younger boy’s useless thoughts could come up with was, “You’re Jaehyun Jung.”

 

There was a small smile playing on Jaehyun’s lips, as they continue to slowly dance, not matching the rap song vibrating throughout Lee Donghyuck’s house at all. “I knew that too.”

 

Heat rises up to the younger’s cheeks, “S-sorry. I just, why are you dancing with me anyway? You’re Jung Jaehyun... you're the  _golden boy_...you could ask the prettiest person in the room to dance with you and they’d say yes in a heartbeat.”

 

“I did, though,” The silly smile on Jaehyun’s face grow wider, his precious dimples showing. And suddenly, the older boy pulls them both to a stop, the people dancing wildly around them be damned. “ask the prettiest person in the room to dance with me. Fortunately, he said yes.”

 

It took Jaemin a few seconds to really _realize_ what the older said, “I—” he begins, but nothing comes out next.

 

The older squeezes his waist lightly and lets his hands slowly slip down the younger’s body, stopping to grip at his hips. Jaehyun tugs him forward, pulling the younger’s body flush against his own.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Jaehyun whispers lowly, lips just a brush away from the younger’s, “You can say no anytime.”

 

But Jaemin doesn’t. Never wants to.

 

And maybe Jaehyun could see that, because not even two seconds later, he leans forward and presses his lips against the younger’s.

 

There was a slight ache on each side of his hips from where Jaehyun was gripping, but he completely forgets about it when he feels the insistent mouth moving against his own.

 

Jaemin loved how the senior boy kissed, he thinks, as he goes on the tips of his toes to reach the taller better. It was as sweet as it was trouble, like everything about Jaehyun Jung was.

 

The sophomore’s fingers get tangled in the older boy’s hair, as he feels arms tighten around him. He felt both _desperate_ and _helpless._

 

He could do nothing but run his hands through the older’s soft hair, his neck, his wide shoulders, and _Jesus Christ those arms_ , as the older rubs gentle but insistent circles on his waist, his hips, his back, then lower, and lower.

 

And _oh. Oh._

 

_This_ was a  _golden boy_  ' _s_ _kiss._

 

\------- BONUS ---------

 

“Can you shut the fuck up already?” Donghyuck teasingly rolls his eyes.

 

Jaehyun gives him his infamous glare, still absolutely beautiful, yes, but every bit as terrifying.

 

The younger is unfazed. “I was gonna invite Jaemin Na to my party without you whining at me anyway,” Donghyuck clucked his tongue, “if only the entire population of the university knew how much of a _pathetic lover boy_ you are.”

 

The older immediately pulls the smaller in a _hopefully playful_ chokehold, but the satisfied smile and the slight pink tint on his cheeks were unmistakable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear what you think about this!!!! leave kudos and comments please!!!! you can also talk to me on cc or twt (i'm @sprinklednana in both)


End file.
